From Top to Bottom
by CandyAndFlowers
Summary: William Murdoch and his new wife, Julia, share a conversation on their wedding night. (There are references to The Green Muse in series 2.)


It is 3 am, and their wedding had ended a few hours before. In the darkened hotel room, Julia and William are lying on their backs, next to each other in the bed. They have been sleeping. Their eyes are closed, and the room is quiet, until Julia speaks gently.

"Are you awake, William?"

He replies with a sleepy, contentment, "I was just thinking about our wedding. It was most enjoyable."

Julia speaks coyly, "As was, after the wedding."

He senses she is smiling. In mock shock at her indelicacy, he says "Julia!"

Julia responds, "Now I know how your suspects must feel. I have been quite thoroughly investigated, from top to bottom." She giggles and goes on, "I must admit, I thought it may take us some time to become physically sympatico, but you seem to be very adept with a woman's body. It's most fascinating."

William attempts to explain how he came to possess such knowledge. "You know I subscribe to many scientific periodicals. They run the gamut of topics, from African gorillas to human interactions."

Julia doubts him, "I've seen some of those journals. They are very technical, rigid treatises. They are so dry, they don't provide enough nuance, to allow for any real, practical application. My curious mind is still pondering. How could you reach a woman's pleasure points so effectively?"

By way of explanation, he says, "I have also read Priest Palmer's Guide to Marital Life."

She laughs a little at him. "Oh William, I have read that. It provides a lot of information about how to get a really hard, pie crust, but not much else. Oh yes, there were full sections on storing preserves, and how to discipline a child, but nothing on creating them."

He reveals, "Well, alright then, I may have had access to some reputedly, titillating, French novels."

Julia is interested. "Oh really? They are very hard to get hold of. I asked for one at the bookstore, but the proprieter would not sell to me. A man, of course. Tell me William, are they as scandalous as everyone says?"

He states, "They are not, and I hasten to add, I was compelled to read these as part of a case."

She doubts him, "And of course, nobody else at the station could have undertaken such a chore."

He's a little caught out. "Er, well, I felt it was my responsibilty."

She says doubtfully, "Hmm, really."

He says, "Their reputation is greatly exaggarated. Much of these books was taken up with explicit descriptions of Regency furniture. I can only imagine the prurient, purchasers were extremely let down."

She giggles a little. "Oh William, you do amuse me."

He says doubtfully, "I amuse you? "

She reassures him. "You please me...in every way...which brings me back to my original musing. Was there a youthful sweetheart, whom you have never disclosed to me? We are married now, William. I want to know all of your life."

He's reluctant, "I wouldn't want you to think any less of me."

She's reassuring, "I love you. I have only the highest view of you."

He slowly proceeds, "Hmm. Alright. Do you remember that time we drank the absinthe?"

She agrees, "Of course, William. It is one of my most cherished memories."

He goes on, "I mean do you remember the case I was handling at the time? It brought Ettie Weston into my office, and you asked if I'd met her at a church function. You seemed somewhat jealous, as I recall."

She insists, "I was no such thing. I was merely taking an interest. It seemed strange that you would be so familiar with the Madam of a bordello."

He's amused at her attempt to conceal her real feelings, "Well, your jealousy, sorry, interest, was not entirely misplaced."

She's reassured that she can trust her instincts. "I knew it. I sensed there was something between you. You're right, it did bother me. You said you'd met her on a case. I did not think you would visit her establishment by choice."

He points out, "You remember it well, considering it was some years ago. What I told you, it was true. We did meet on a case. It was a particularly gruesome one, where her closest friend was the victim. I was younger then, and had experienced less of these unpleasant crimes. We were both quite troubled by it. Ettie was a reliable witness, and she was a great deal of help in my investigation. Such women can be very suspicious of the law, and tight-lipped, but she was very open. We worked quite closely together, and I felt a certain familiarity with her. She had a great, mental acuity, despite lacking a formal education."

Julia's interested, "I'm surprised you didn't object to her line of work."

He explains, "Frankly, I did, to begin with. I soon learnt that her establishment actually protected the decent women of our community, from the unhealthy attentions of ungentlemanly men. Some men's minds are subject to dark urges. She looked after a lot of the women in her employ, who had led the most disadvantaged lives. One would hope, that in the future, the state might provide a financial stipend to women who have no means of support."

Julia's admiring, "A very enlightened view, William. She must have been quite persuasive."

He confirms, "She was. Ettie did not have the hardened look of some of the women in this profession. Her duties were largely managerial. Had she been born 100 years later, she might have run a legitimate business, most successfully. Of course, in the age we live in, such opportunities are barred from those of the wrong class, education or gender."

Julia agrees, "Wise words."

He continues, "Thank you, Julia. Ordinarily, my eyes have most often been caught by blondes. Perhaps, their hair catches the light better, from a distance, if one wishes to be scientific about it. Ettie was brunette, and not someone whom I would have noticed ordinarily, but she had something about her. You know, some women seem to have something extra behind their eyes. It is like they have secrets you want to discover. You're one of these, Julia."

She says with interest, "Indeed?"

He goes on with his story, "We solved the case of her friend, just before Christmas. It had been quite harrowing at times, and when I told Ettie our findings, it was a relief to us both. We were in her private quarters at the time. Her girls were away for the holidays; it seems that even unfortunates have friends and family to spend the festive season with. I was in no such position. I was new to the city. My colleagues had not yet become friends, and I was facing a lonely Christmas."

Julia's warm, "Aww, you make me feel sorry for you."

He continues, "You can save your sympathy. I was quite fascinated by Ettie's room. It was all red velvets and silks. I had never seen such things before, except perhaps in the amateur theatricals at the church hall. Ettie offered me some punch. I had expected it to be fruit cordial, but it was alcoholic, and most warming. There was a glowing fire, which was very welcoming. It was snowing outside, and I was in no rush to battle through the elements."

Julia guesses. "You stayed there didn't you?"

There was a silent pause, as he's reluctant to speak.

She asks him, "Were you snowed in?"

He states, "I could claim that was the case, but no, I could have left. I just didn't seem to want to. I would have faced returning to a cold room. There was no reason to go back to the office, as my case had been concluded. If it had been summer, I would probably have departed, but at that point in time, it felt like I was where I was meant to be. Have I shocked you Julia?"

She pauses, "No, well, I am a little surprised. You are a religious man."

He says gently, "I am a man, with moments of weakness like any other. We were both alone and feeling vulnerable. We responded to a mutual need in each other. The alcohol made my head spin a little, but I can't claim I didn't know what I was doing. I knew it would help me to become a better detective, and give me more understanding of people, but that was not my primary reason for being there."

Julia is understanding, "You are entitled to have a past WIlliam."

He states, "It was really most instructive, and she was very patient with me. She was a kind-hearted soul, and seemed pleased to have some company. In some ways, the weekend didn't seem real."

She's surprised, "You were there for the whole weekend!"

He awkwardly justifies this, "Well, the snow was really, very heavy."

She's doubting, "Hmm."

He says, "I spent a long time in confession the next Sunday."

She says, "Well, yes, I can imagine."

He seeks reassurance. "Do you think less of me?"

She is understanding. "No. I am pleased. Pleased you were not alone, when you needed someone to be there."

She holds his hand warmly.

"I do love you Julia."

"You need never feel alone again, William."

They had a greater understanding and contentment between them, and peacefully fell asleep.


End file.
